His Turn
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: This time Donatello is sent away for a training period. Turtlecest.
**His Turn** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Leo/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

After everything that we went through after my training period, I could never imagine any of us being sent away from our home again for any reason. Although now, it was a reality. Donatello had come to my room, a little past midnight as he usually did and crawled into bed, what I was not expecting was him to weep into my neck. I managed to get him to calm down enough to speak and found he was to be sent away for training purposes by our father, but I couldn't get him to tell me much else. I could tell he was stressed, tired and very unhappy so I comforted him until he fell asleep and then went in search of our sensei, hoping that he was still awake.

"Father?" I called out quietly after opening the shōji.

"Leonardo? It is late my son, is something the matter?" My father answered, rising from his position of lying on his futon.

"Donatello is very distressed, he's informed me that you're sending him away for training." I said, kneeling beside my father's bed and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"That is correct."

"But, why? We need Donatello here, I understand why you would send me away, but why him?" I stopped myself from saying 'he's perfect' I knew the statement wasn't true everybody had their faults, but Donatello had the least out of our brothers.

"Myself and your brother have had many...discussions as of late, as much as I am impressed by his gifts and knowledge of all things technological and medical that has been able to help our family in many ways, I worry that he does not rely enough on his body as well as his mind. He has been late to our practices more times than I can allow to pass and he has been lacking concentration which I worry will continue to your patrols and missions, I do not wish for my son to get hurt."

"Surely this is something that we can solve with extra training sessions, I could talk to him, he doesn't need to be sent away…"

"Extra training sessions in his home will still give him access to the objects that cause him distraction."

"But we need him here-"

"Miss O'Neil has offered to help us with any problems that we face in our home that require technical or medical that we cannot ourselves take care of."

"Father, how long have you been wishing to send Donatello away?" I asked, seeing how thought out this was.

"It has been on my mind for a number of months."

"Why didn't you speak to me?" I asked, somewhat hurt that my father had been keeping something like this away from me, Donatello was my brother, part of my team and my mate, I should have been told straight away.

"I knew you would not agree with my choice."

"I do not."

"You have no say in the matter, my son." Master Splinter's voice rose as he spoke, indicating that I should keep my mouth closed, but for once I wasn't going to obey my father.

"He is my partner."

"I am sorry, my son, but he will be sent away."

"For how long?"

"A period of 12 months." A year, a whole year without my brother.

"Father, when I was sent away...it did damage to our family, don't you fear that this may happen again?" I asked, still fighting my father on the subject of sending Donatello away.

"It will make our family stronger as it did last time, your relationship with Donatello did benefit from the last time you left, despite how harsh it was at the beginning." My father reminded me, and it was true.

When I had been sent away I had been seventeen years old and just entered into a relationship with Donatello after nearly two years of dancing around our feelings. Our relationship was innocent, full of soft kisses and touches and nearly as soon as it began, I had been sent away for my training, and had left for a further year than I was instructed, a total of two years and in that time whilst Mikey and Raph's new relationship became strained, Donnie had become broken, which had caused many fights and cold shoulders when I had returned.

After almost a month, we were able to talk things out and made up passionately, our relationship soaring forwards and us being as close as we possibly could but I couldn't bare to go through that again, despite what advantages it may bring to our relationship.

"Go now my son and spend the night with Donatello, he will be gone in the morning."

"What about Raphael and Michelangelo?"

"They will learn of their brother's mission in the morning."

Neither Mikey and Raph were happy about Donnie leaving but decided to use the little time they had left with their brother to say their goodbyes, their rants directed towards their master were saved for later. I was allowed to accompany Donatello to docks and see him off. Master Splinter had decided on him taking a less technological method of transportation as opposed to aviation as I had used, a transport boat that would travel to Japan, where Donnie would be spending his year with the Ancient One. The journey there and back was not included in the twelve months, and as these cargo ships were going across Europe and Asia they would take a long time, maybe weeks or months that would be added onto his training period.

We shared one last kiss before Donatello boarded the boat and was out of my reach for over a year, the only thing that would keep us connected would be the letters that we'd promised to exchanged. I knew it may be sometime until the first letter would arrive, but I would wait.

The first letter arrived a few months later, informing our family that he had arrived safe and about his journey across Europe and Asia and what he had seen. There was a second letter for myself, speaking of how much Donnie missed me already and how he was already missing his computer and lab, he also asked if Raph had any problems with his motorcycle and if Mikey had gone anywhere near his lab. The letter had made me both cry and laugh and I scribbled out my reply and sent it off to my lover the following day.

Unlike when I was away, the letters remained frequent throughout the year, the final letter saying how he couldn't wait to be home and see me once again, and I knew that I would have to wait a few months before I would able to have contact with my brother, but at least that contact would be physical.

When Donatello returned, he was greeted by his family and friends and they spent the day hearing all about the year and more of Donatello's training. I welcomed my beloved home with a tight hug and an affectionate short kiss and kept my distance for the rest of the day, knowing I wasn't the only one that had missed Donnie, and that I would have the evening with him alone.

It was late when Donnie returned to the room that we hadn't shared since the night that he had left. He had gone to his lab for a few hours after talking to his friends and family to check it over and organise his work along with April who had been in his place for the time that he had been gone.

The book I had been reading was now placed on the tale by the side of the bed, so that all my attention was on my very worn out but still attractive mate.

"I knew there would be a lot to catch up on when I got home, but I didn't think that there would be that much and I have to fit it around the training sessions and runs…"

"It seems like you just need to relax tonight." I replied with a secret meaning that wasn't all that secret to Donatello.

Donatello smiled shyly as he began to remove his gear, whilst I moved so that I was sat just at the end of the bed. Once clear of any articles of clothing, Donnie sat on my lap, allowing me to wrap my arms around my mate's shoulders.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too...part of me worried you would stay away longer just to teach me a lesson."

"Oh I would never do that...I love my computer too much." Donnie teased and leaned in for a long soft kiss which I happily returned, letting myself fall back onto the bed, pulling Donnie down on top of me.

"I love you." I broke our kiss to say.

"I love you too...now fuck me." Donnie growled and I grinned almost madly. I reached into my nightstand to retrieve the lube that we hadn't used in a very long time and made quick but gentle work of prepping my beloved mate before switching our positions.

I slowly pressed into my mate, having to remind myself that it had been a long time since we had been intimate and that I could potentially hurt Donnie if he wasn't careful. It reminded me of our first time, not long after I had returned from my years away and the battle at Winter's when we had rebuilt their relationship and it had finally become intimate.

Also like our first time, it was a bit awkward, with having to remind ourselves of each other bodies but it didn't take long until we got our rhythm and were moving against each other at a steady pace, our hands roaming each others bodies and our mouths rarely apart.

My movements sped up as I reached my peak, and I could tell Donnie was close to his too. Our hand movements were faster and our kisses became more clumsy, opting for necks and shoulders to kiss. Our moans, grunts and churrs also got louder, with a gasp of each other's names when we reached our mutual climax.

I collapsed beside my lover, our bodies covered in sweat and our chests rising and falling as we tried to catch their breaths. A few minutes of trying to regain our breathing, I felt Donnie move and mould himself against my side and buried his face into my neck, inhaling the scent that we had created together.

We fell asleep next to each other that night and woke up the following morning the same way, which we had not done in a very long time.

Although I hated to admit it, my father was right, like he always was, Donnie leaving had strengthened our relationship much like it had done when I had left himself for South America. Being apart for a long period of time and still being together afterwards and just as happy as we were before spoke volumes of our relationship, our father had said to us a few days later.

We went through a very loved up few weeks, much to the annoyance of Mikey and Raph who had to witness it all, before we went back to our usual amount of love which we showed in front of other, which I'm sure everyone was much happier with. But we were still as affectionate behind close doors and when the others are not around.

Time spent apart only strengthens what we have, although I hope that our brothers never have to go through what the two of us had too. But sometimes there have to be hard times couples have to go through to see if they can make it. And we can and we will continue to do so.


End file.
